Singing in the Shower
by Rose Vaughn
Summary: Rated for minor language. Vegeta lets his guard down and our two favorite pranksters get it on tape...


Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! Classes are over for a month, and I'm in a mood to write! This little number popped into my head today, and I've been at the computer ever since! And since it's been a while since I've written anything, I figure a little humor is a good way to gat back into the swing of things! So enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Goten!" Trunks hissed from the end of the hall, where he was waiting for his best friend, who was definitely taking his time dragging his butt out of the room…at least, according to the ten-year old prince. 

"Alright, alright…I'm coming." Goten mumbled, stumbling out the door.

Trunks tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. "Hurry up. I'm hungry, and I don't want breakfast to get cold."

At the mentioning of food, the nine-year old woke up the rest of the way and started jogging down the hallway. As he passed the bathroom, an odd noise caused him to stop. Leaning in closer to the door, Goten pressed his ear up to it to better hear the sound within.

"Goten!" Trunks complained.

Goten silenced his friend with a wave of his hand, and then motioned for Trunks to join him at the door.

The young demi-saiyan crossed his arms. "What?"

"Listen."

Doing as Goten said, Trunks head a deep voice through the door.

"Macho, macho man…I've got to be a macho man. Macho, macho man…I've got to be a macho…"

"Holy cow…is he?" Trunks asked.

Goten nodded.

Trunks's jaw hit the floor, and a second later he bolted for his bedroom. After a few moments, he returned, a small tape recorder in his hand. Grinning, Goten opened the bathroom door wide enough to allow Trunks to slip his hand inside the steamy room.

Trying desperately not to laugh, Trunks and Goten permanently recorded Vegeta singing the Village People's "Macho Man" onto tape.

* * *

Downstairs, Bulma had just put the last touches on breakfast when the boys came into the room with smug grins on their faces. Placing plates of food in front of them, she put her hands on her hips. Knowing those two, they were most likely up to no good. "Okay boys. What are you two grinning about?" 

Trunks's smirk grew bigger and he held up the tape recorder. "Dad." He said as he pushed the play button.

Bulma's eyes widened when her husband's voice filtered through the small speakers. "Oh my Kami…is that your father?" She asked, not quite believing her ears.

Trunks grinned. "Yep!"

"I don't believe it. How in earth did you get that?"

"We heard him singing in the shower when we came down for breakfast." Goten said, his voice muffled as he shoved a stack of pancakes in his mouth.

Bulma smiled. "If he hears that-" She was suddenly cut off by footsteps coming from the other room. "Quick! Put it away!"

Just as Trunks shoved the palm-sized recorder into his pocket, Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What?" He said to Bulma, who was smirking at him.

"Nothing." She said, putting a plate full of food in front of him.

As the scientist fixed herself a plate, she couldn't resist humming the same tune Vegeta had been singing in the shower earlier. When she turned around to sit down she giggled at the look on Vegeta's face.

With a fork full of food hovering halfway between his plate and mouth, Vegeta almost looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Is something wrong, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's only response to her was a low growl as he shoved his food into his mouth.

* * *

TWENTY FIVE YEARS LATER 

Trunks looked at the empty closet in front of him with a smile. Closing the doors, he turned around to the bed where his wife of less than two weeks was sitting, folding what was left of the clothes from his dresser.

"You get everything?" Pan asked, placing the last of her husband's shirts in the large suit case.

Trunks nodded as he looked around his old room one last time. The newlywed couple had just returned from their honeymoon, and now that they were back, they were moving into a home of their own. Trunks smiled. He couldn't wait.

"I've got too much shit." Trunks said with a small laugh.

Pan grinned. "I know." She stood up and glanced around the room, making sure nothing was forgotten. When her eyes fell upon the bed, she frowned and dropped to her knees.

"Pan," Trunks said. "What are you doing?"

"Looking under the bed. I don't know about you, but I always had tons of crap under my bed."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that. I never put anything under there." He said, unable to resist staring at her shapely behind.

"Really…" Pan said, reaching under the bed. A second later, she sat back up, a shoebox in her hands. "Then you mind telling me what this is?" She asked, wiping away a thick layer of dust.

Trunks sat down next to her and took the box from her hands. "Wow…" He muttered, reading the sloppy, eight year-old's handwriting on the lid which read 'Touch and die.' "I can't believe I still have this…"

"What is it?"

"Where's Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Downstairs." Pan replied. "Why?"

Trunks stood up and walked over to the intercom mounted in the wall. Pushing the button, he called for his best friend. A few minutes later, Goten, along with Bra came into the room.

"Yeah, what's up?" Goten asked.

Trunks held up the box, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Remember this?"

Goten looked at the box for a moment, then his eyes widened. "You still have that?"

Trunks nodded.

"Excuse me!" Pan said, annoyed. "Will one of you two please tell me why that box is so important?"

Trunks smiled at his wife. "Sorry Pan." He lifted the lid off the box, and looking in, Pan saw several dusty items. "When Goten and I were kids, we loved playing jokes on everyone. Especially my father."

Goten continued the story as Trunks handed a small stack of photographs to Pan. She started flipping through them, Bra peering over her shoulder. "Every chance we got, we did something to him. I think my favorite was the bright pink hair dye in his shampoo bottle. There should be a picture in there somewhere…"

Pan grinned and held the photo up. "I think we should get it framed. Put it on the mantle."

"Hey! I remember that one!" Bra said, pointing to the next picture in the stack. It was one of her and Vegeta, having a tea party. Vegeta was sitting in a tiny chair next to a stuffed bunny rabbit, and a purple bonnet rested on his head. "You did my chores for a week to get that picture."

Trunks grinned. "I know. It was so worth it."

"You know," Pan said, "If Vegeta ever got a hold of this…"

"I know. We'd be dead."

"Well, yeah, that…" Pan said. "But you would have lost all of this great blackmail material."

Goten grinned. "No we wouldn't have. I've got copies and all of the negatives at my place."

Bra smiled. "Sneaky…"

"Had to be." Goten said.

"What's this?" Pan asked, picking up the small tape recorder.

Trunks grinned evilly as Goten snickered. "Oh that...well…it's…you'd just better listen to it. It's something that really can't be described."

Pan raised her eyebrows at Trunks, and then pressed the play button.

"Macho, macho man…I've got to be a macho man. Macho, macho man…I've got to be a macho…"

Both Pan and Bra's jaws hit the floor. "Tha…that's dad. You actually got…" Bra's voice trailed off.

"I can't believe it." Pan said. "This…this is gold."

Trunks nodded.

"Imagine the things we could do with something like this."

Goten grinned. "Dad would get a kick out of it."

"Yeah…" Trunks said. "Then my dad would get a kick or two out of us."

"Speaking of dad…" Bra said, an evil glint in her eyes. "Where is he?"

"In the gravity chamber, I think." Trunks said. "Why?"

Bra grabbed the recorder from Pan and walked out of the room. "I have an idea. Follow me." She said.

The others did as told and followed Bra to her room. Once there, she booted up her computer, and plugged the recorder into the USB Port. Then she put a small disk in the drive and opened up an Audio Editing program. Finally, she rewound the tape to the beginning.

"Just a click of the mouse, and we have as many copies as we want." Bra said, pushing the play button on the recorder.

After recording the clip, and saving a copy to the disk, she shut down the computer, and handed the recorder back to her brother. She then stood up and faced the others. "A while back, mom installed a disk drive in the gravity chamber so it would be easier to upgrade. There's a port on the control panel next to the door. Maybe we should give dad something to listen to while he's training…"

Trunks grinned and took the offered disk as the group left the room. "Ooo. You are evil. I like it."

Bra shrugged her shoulders. "Mom always said I took after dad."

When the four got to the gravity chamber, Goten peeked inside. When he turned back to the others, a huge grin was plastered on his face. "Okay, this is way too cool. My dad is in there!"

Trunks grinned. "Even better…" He said, slipping the disk into the slot. A small screen popped up in front of him. After hitting a few buttons, the contents of the disk began playing in the chamber.

The four listened as all sound within the gravity chamber ceased, and then a few seconds later, laughter broke out…Goku being the source. Not too long after that, there was a loud explosion.

Pan's eyes went wide. "Shit! Run!"

They didn't make it very far, for Vegeta was waiting for them at the end of the hallway, arms crossed, and a deadly look on his face. "I'm only going to ask you this once. And I expect an answer." The Saiyan Prince growled. "Where did you get that?"

Trunks took a step back. "Um…well…I was ten…and you were singing in the shower…"

"And you recorded it?" Vegeta asked with barely restrained fury.

Goten nodded. "Bulma loved it…"

When he said that, Vegeta screamed and launched into the air, sending Trunks and Goten running the opposite direction. Pan and Bra could only watch as he took off after them.

Just then, Goku walked up. "That was cute guys, but I think we need to stop Vegeta. Soon."

Pan nodded as the trio flew after the enraged Saiyan. "Good idea. I don't want to be a widow two weeks into my marriage."

Bra grinned and pulled a small camera out of her pocket. "But...since I've got my camera…I couldn't hurt to take a few pictures…"

* * *

You know...If Vegeta ever gets ahold of me, I'm toast. But it's worth it. Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
